


Golden Glove

by Lou1608



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1608/pseuds/Lou1608
Summary: Kara is a boxer





	Golden Glove

It was the break between round nine and ten. Reign was winning by a small margin. Kara knew she could claw it back and win. She had to get her head back in the game.  
She had defeated all the others who had come her way, Leslie “Livewire” Willis, Julia “Purity” Freeman, Gayle “Psi” Marsh, and so on.  
Samantha “Reign” Arias was the current champion in the ring. Kara only had to defeat her to be in with a chance of winning the Golden Gloves. To become the next Featherweight champion.  
Kara knew she could do it. After all, she did have her sister, Alex, and best friend, Lucy in her corner. Both had pushed her to the limits and beyond. Kara knew she was ready for this, but she kept thinking about one person.  
It was her split with Mike that had gotten her here. He wasn’t a very nice guy. Although, she only found that out after being with him for six months. He had cheated on Kara with another woman at his work, Eve. Kara didn’t blame Eve for any of it. Kara had found out Mike was married, so he hadn’t only made a fool of her, but Eve too.  
Kara had to stop Alex from doing something foolish, like…..well, Kara didn’t even want to think of what Alex was capable of. She knew Alex was a badass. Hell, her job title attested to that. Director of the F.B.I. Alex could make Mike disappear, but Kara had talked her out of it all. She told Alex she just wanted to forget about him. Move on with her life, and she did just that, by walking into Lucy’s Gym.  
It was the only female gym in National City. Kara had done a fluff piece about it for the magazine, and had become intrigued by the short brunette who ran it. They had gone on a date, but both figured out pretty quickly they were best suited as friends.  
Everything progressed rather quickly from that first Induction to where she was now. Just one round away from achieving her dream.  
Alex had helped with her training. Getting her up to go for a run, to help build stamina. Finding her a dietician, Doctor Grace Parker, to help with her not so healthy eating. Lucy managed her and got her on an Undercard. Although, Kara was a little apprehensive at first. The bout was run by, Veronica Sinclair. Also known as Roulette. She wasn’t exactly known for being a law abiding citizen, but Alex had made sure everything was above board.  
Kara had won, and caught the eye of a few potential Promoters. Maxwell Lord. Even the name still brought bile to Kara’s throat. He had tried to get Kara on her own. Luckily, Alex had come in when he was being his usual male chauvinistic self. It wasn’t Alex that had made him back off though. It was the beautiful woman that had followed Alex into the locker room.  
She took one look at the situation, raised an eyebrow and said, “Mr Lord, would you please remove yourself from the young lady’s personal space. If your cologne isn’t enough to make her pass out, then your breath will probably do it.”  
Max didn’t know where to look, but he practically ran out, after he ran into the door. The situation caused Kara to burst out laughing. Then those green, yes Kara noticed pretty quickly the colour of the woman’s eyes, were turned to her. Kara’s breath caught.  
“Hello, Miss Danvers. My name is Lena, and I would be honoured if you would sign for my company.”  
Kara, Alex and Lucy all sat down and discussed terms with Lena. Everything was done. The t’s had been crossed and the I’s dotted. The ink on the contract had long since dried.  
Still, Kara couldn’t get the woman out of her head. Even now. She knew she wanted to date Lena. When she had looked into those eyes, Kara felt like she was home. Her life made sense. The jigsaw was completed. Her soul mate had been found.  
Kara had decided she would do anything for this woman, and decided she would start by winning the Golden Gloves.  
Alex was in her corner, talking through tactics on how to claw the small points deficit back. Kara knew all of Reign’s moves. She had studied the woman’s form. Watched all her bouts, both old and new. Still, in Kara’s mind was Lena.  
Kara took a deep breath. Alex slipped her gum shield back into her mouth, patted her on the back, and gave her a few reassuring words.  
Just before the bell rang, Kara caught sight of her, Lena. She was looking straight at Kara. Kara looked at those red lips that she longed to kiss.  
“Go get ‘em, Supergirl!” Lena mouthed.  
Kara nodded and stood, just as the bell rang.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara moved forward, just as Sam did. They circled each other. Kara saw the jab coming, ducked under, and caught Sam with a right upper cut.  
Kara was ready for the next punch. It never came. She looked down and Sam was on the canvas. She realised the referee was counting.  
“Six……..Seven………Eight.”  
It didn’t look like Sam was getting up. Kara began to get a little worried.  
“TEN!”  
The whole arena erupted. Kara had done it. She was the Featherweight Champion. She had just won the belt. She had also won the chance to represent her country at the Olympics.  
Alex ran into the ring with Lucy, and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. Kara tried to push them away. “Is she getting up?” Kara shouted to be heard above the roar of the crowd.  
Alex turned and saw the physician looking after Sam. “Kara! KARA! Look at me!” Alex waited until her sister’s blue orbs were focused on her honey brown ones. “She’s fine. Look, she’s getting up.”  
Kara looked to where Sam was indeed being helped up off the canvas, by her team. Kara’s thoughts flicked from worry to one thing, Lena.  
She looked around but couldn’t see the woman. “Lena! LENA!” Kara kept looking. Lena was nowhere in sight. Alex and Lucy hoisted Kara onto their shoulders. She had done it. Supergirl was a champion. She was the champion of the people. Kara did feel a little sorry for Sam that it had come to this. That the only way to win, was for one of them to lose. Kara was glad though. She was glad that Sam had gotten up.  
Kara looked down to her sister, and her best friend and smiled. Then she saw Lena.  
“Lena.” Kara called, just as a microphone was pushed in her direction. “LENA! I LOVE YOU!”  
Lena blushed, and beamed up at Kara. “I Love you too, Kara.”  
Alex and Lucy set Kara back down on the canvas, in front of where Lena stood.  
“Miss Luthor? I was wondering….well, if you want to……I mean we don’t have to……” Kara stammered.  
Lena smiled, and raised a finger to Kara’s lips. Kara stopped talking and looked at Lena.  
Lena raised her eyebrow, “Now Supergirl, if that is your attempt to ask me on a date, then the answer is yes.” Lena smiled.  
Kara’s toothy grin was enough. Kara leaned her body towards Lena, “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
“I would like nothing more.”  
The softness of Lena’s lips was even better than Kara’s mind could have imagined. Kara knew in that one particular moment, she would never want to kiss another, and she would most definitely want to do this again.


End file.
